Kiss The Girl
by rainbowslushie
Summary: Heya. One-shot. 3x14 Heart. Faça uma autora feliz e comente.


Apesar de faltarem quase dois meses para o dia dos namorados real, Ryan tinha decidido gravar o episódio mais cedo e apresentar de vez o novo personagem Joe Hart. Sem contar que as fã-bases já estavam pressionando antecipadamente por todas as redes sociais. Aparentemente, o maior pedido era um beijo do casal Brittana. Não um simples selinho ou os costumeiros 'amassos' citados frequentemente. Nem a 'saída do armário' de Santana foi o suficiente pra aplacar a sede dos fãs. Não, eles ansiavam por mais. E Ryan, obviamente, teve que ceder e escrever um momento 'Brittana' que superasse todos outros. Naya e Heather toparam de imediato (principalmente a loira), já que, acima de tudo, aquilo daria uma grande promoção para as duas.

O dia da gravação chegou, nada demais. As maiorias das pessoas do cast estavam tão ocupadas com seus próprios casais que nem ligaram muito para a interação estranha que Heather e Naya estavam tendo. Quer dizer, as duas sempre foram melhores amigas e Dianna até apostava que tinha algo mais ali, mas desta vez era diferente. As duas estavam mais carinhosas do que nunca.

— Efeito 'Dia dos Namorados' antecipado – Cory comentou, minutos antes deles fazerem a primeira cena do episódio, na sala do coral. As duas apenas riram e continuaram com toda a 'melação'.

Chegou, enfim, a hora de gravar a cena no Sugar's Shack. O cenário estava perfeito, como um verdadeiro dia dos namorados. As duas se sentaram em uma das mesas – a reservada para as duas. A cena das duas viria logo a seguir. O playback da música começou a rodar e as duas compartilharam mais alguns momentos fofos antes de se levantarem para dançar, como o ensaiado.

Todo o tempo da dança, elas tentaram não manter um contato exagerado. Queriam deixar o melhor para o final. Por outro lado, Heather não conseguia parar de olhar para Naya. A ansiedade pelo momento que viria a seguir até atrapalhava um pouco a loira, que sempre fora uma exímia dançarina.

_"Cherish the thought (oooh)"_

As duas pararam no ponto em que deveriam. Naya sorriu, enquanto seus olhares se conectavam de uma maneira tão profunda que fez o estômago da loira revirar em antecipação. Heather sorriu de volta, murmurando algo que soou incoerente até para ela mesma. Baixou um pouco o rosto – aqueles malditos 8 centímetros de diferença – encarando a morena que começava a se aproximar.

"Vamos Heather, ela tá esperando" a loira murmurou para si mesma, enquanto via Naya repartir os lábios e aproximar o rosto do dela – tão próximas que era possível sentir o hálito quente da morena roçar seu rosto. Seu estômago deu uma revirada com o excesso de bile sendo produzida enquanto a loira tentava se manter dentro de seu personagem.

A loira hesitou. Dois meros segundos, mas ela hesitou. Sabia o que fazer mas não sabia as conseqüências. E se Naya notasse a paixonite que a loira tinha por ela? E se ela nunca notasse? E se ela notasse e correspondesse? Ou pior, e se ela notasse e **não** correspondesse?

Heather fechou os olhos e se projetou para frente, roçando o nariz de leve no nariz da morena antes de capturar o lábio inferior da morena. Queria que tudo parecesse um simples beijo técnico como, de fato, deveria ser. Porém, no segundo seguinte, a loira simplesmente jogou um dos braços em volta da morena, puxando-a pra si e aprofundando o beijo um pouco mais. Naya não pareceu desaprovar.

Todo o tempo do beijo Heather manteve os olhos cerrados fortemente, se recusando a abrir até que o diretor desse um sonoro 'Corta!'.

Contudo, as duas permaneceram daquela maneira por mais alguns segundos antes de se separarem. A loira abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando uma Naya sorridente e com os olhos brilhando.

— Wow. – Naya murmurou, encarando Heather com satisfação

— Isso foi...

— Intenso.

— É... Intenso. – a loira falou, enquanto virava para encarar os outros membros do cast, que parecia um tanto desconcertados. Heather sentiu suas bochechas queimarem enquanto Naya a puxava para a mesa que estavam sentadas outrora.

* * *

— Heather?

A loira se virou no sofá para encarar Naya, com uma sobrancelha arqueada em dúvida.

— Hmn? O que foi?

A morena colocou ambas as mãos na cintura, lançando um olhar reprovador para a loira, que encarava a outra com um sorriso enquanto as vozes combinadas de Dianna, Samuel, Chord e Amber ecoavam pela sala.

— Assistindo isso de novo, querida? Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes você viu isso hoje.

— É... – Heather virou para a tevê novamente, enquanto Naya dava a volta pelo sofá para deitar no colo desta – O Chord e o Samuel, a Di e a Amber arrasaram... E você era tão linda... – a loira comentou, enquanto fazia carinho no cabelos negros da menor

— Hmn... É? Quer dizer que eu não sou mais linda?

— É claro que é! - a loira exclamou, com uma expressão de arrependimento tão sincera que fez a morena rir - Esses dez anos te fizeram muito bem, meu amor.

A latina sorriu, enquanto assistia a tevê. A hora do beijo já se aproximava quando Naya virou pra a loira com um sorrisinho tímido.

— HeMo...

— Hmn?

— Você não quer repetir essa cena, não? – a morena falou, com a maior inocência do mundo. Heather não conseguiu falar nada, apenas se inclinou para Naya, capturando o lábio inferior da morena ao mesmo tempo em que fazia o mesmo na tevê.


End file.
